iFar Cry
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: When iCarly is selected for another IWeb Award, Freddie, Sam, Carly, Spencer, and Mrs. Benson load up, and head for Nepal, unaware that there's a revolution going on that canceled the competition. After receiving the warning E-mail to late, the gang is ambushed at the border. Now with the help of the U.S. Air Force, it's up to Freddie to save them. Rated M for Far Cry reasons
1. Invite

In celebration of the New Far Cry game coming out, I've made this unofficial crossover.

**Chapter 1 – IWeb awards Invite**

"RANDON DANCING!" The automatic voice said.

18 year old Carly Shay and Sam Puckett then started dancing around, June 1st, right before their senior year of high school, and what they didn't know was that the next few weeks would be the worst thing they would ever go through.

18 year old Freddie Benson walked backwards toward his laptop, and hit a few buttons, "And we are clear." He said.

"Woo," Carly and Sam exclaimed in unison.

"Nice show," Freddie said, "I think we've been getting even better."

"Yep." Sam said.

"No doubt," Carly said, "You guys want to get pizza tomorrow, say around 1:00?"

"Sure." Sam said.

"Can't." Freddie said.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"Since I'm heading off to college next year my mon wants has been making me self-defense classes." Freddie said.

"Really," Carly asked, "How long ago did you start?"

"Couple months back," Freddie said, "She's been making me take Systema."

"Systema?" Carly asked.

"Some kind of Russian martial art." Sam said.

"It's not some kind of Russian martial art," Freddie said, "It's _the_ Russian martial art, it was actually developed by Russian Special Forces back during the Cold War in the 60s, and is still used by the Spetsnaz to this day?"

"What's the Spetsnaz?" Sam asked.

"Russian Special Forces," Freddie said as he picked up his bag, "I got to go, my instructor Vladimir's going to be waiting for me down at the MMA hall."

Freddie went back to his and his mother's apartment to find his mother obsessively cleaning her rubber gloves.

"Hey Freddie," Mrs. Benson said when she looked up and saw her son.

"Hey mom," Freddie said, "I'll be in my room."

"Practice what Vladimir taught you." Mrs. Benson said.

Freddie had used his own money to buy a stand-up humanoid punching-dummy which he practiced his moves on, and used the rest of his money to purchase a fake knife to use as a practice-weapon.

Freddie walked into his room, picked up the fake knife, and started swinging it around in front of the dummy before delivering three swipes against the dummy's forehead, chest, and stomach.

He then tossed the fake knife aside, and proceeded to rapidly punch the dummy twice in the chest, then a round-house kick to the face, and finally a jab to the throat.

"Ok," Freddie said, "Onto the grapple-dummy."

Freddie had rigged a grapple-dummy to simulate a charging attacker by rigging a simple hook and pulley system that ran across the roof of his room, and a special computer software that he designed himself.

Freddie set up his digital camera after setting up the grapple-dummy, "Ok," he said, "This is grapple-dummy exercise, test six," Freddie then programmed the dummy to simulate an attacker coming at him from the side, "For this test we're going to be simulating someone coming at me from the side."

Freddie then started the timer, and began walking across the room, when the timer stopped, the grapple-dummy came at him from the side.

As soon as Freddie grabbed the dummy, he threw him onto the ground, and delivered three swift strikes to the throat and face.

_Meanwhile…_

Sam and Carly sat on Carly's sofa watching Girly Cow on TV, Sam was chewing on some popcorn she had drenched in butter, and crumbled bacon over the top.

"Do you think Freddie's practicing his Russian fighting stuff?" Sam asked.

"Maybe." Carly said.

_The next day…_

Freddie went straight to the gym to meet his instructor Vladimir who was there waiting for him.

"Vladimir," Freddie said as he walked up to his instructor.

"_Dobryy den'_ Freddie," Vladimir said as he saw his student walking up to him.

The next few hours, Freddie and Vladimir spent the next hour practicing some moves, it all ended up with Freddie hip-throwing Vladimir onto the practice mat, and pinning him in an arm-bar submission hold.

"Well done," Vladimir said as Freddie helped him to his feet, "You've done well. By far, my fastest learning student."

"Thanks," Freddie said as he grabbed one of the towels next to the practice mat, and wiped his forehead, "I'll see you later next week."

Freddie arrived at Carly's apartment in his white workout shoes, baggy sweat pants, and tank-top, "Hey guys," Freddie said as he entered.

"Hello there workout boy," Carly said, "Nice outfit there."

"Oh sorry," Freddie said as he looked down at his workout clothes, "I forgot to change when I got back from the gym," Freddie got on the computer to check out the iCarly website, and they had received a message from England, "Hey, we got a message from England."

"Open it." Carly said.

As Freddie opened the email, and Theodore Wilkins, from the IWeb Awards came on the screen, "Greetings iCarly," he said, "It's me, Theodore Wilkins, now head chairman of the IWeb Awards again, and I'm pleased to announce that our committee has once again chosen iCarly in the Best Comedy category. And we once more would like to fly you guys overseas to compete in this year's live performance. You know what to do if you accept."

"Click it," Carly said as the _accept_ button came up on the screen.

"Ok," Freddie said as he clicked on the button.

"You're invitations, passes, tickets, and travel itinerary will be shipped out tomorrow," Theodore said, "We'll see you at the IWeb Awards."

"Alright," Carly said as she hi-fived Sam, then Freddie, "Now we've got to come up with a hilarious bit, and we win again."

"Remember what happened last time we went to the IWeb Awards," Freddie asked, "Who's to say that something like that won't happen again?"

"Because we've got two people that can beat people up," Sam said as she pointed at Freddie, then at herself.

"Maybe," Freddie said, "All we have to do is wait for the invitations to come in."

_One week later…_

The package had arrived, and Freddie brought it into Carly's apartment.

"Hey, hey, hey," Freddie said as he entered, "Check out what arrived."

"The package?" Sam asked.

"Exactly," Freddie said as he put the package down on the table, pulled out his Swiss Army Knife, and opened the package.

"Hey," Carly said as she came down the stairs, "That the IWeb Awards package?"

"Yep," Freddie said as took out the travel itinerary.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"France." Freddie said.

"Really?" Carly asked.

"Just kidding," Freddie said, "Kathmandu! We're going to the Nepal!"

"Nepal," Sam asked, "What's in Nepal?"

"Culture, lots of meat, dizzying heights, and amazing views." Freddie said.

"I'm in." Sam said.

"Sweet, then ICarly's going to fly Nepal," Carly said as Mrs. Benson entered.

"Nepal?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"That's right," Sam said, "It's nothing like the last time we went to the IWeb Awards."

"Still," Mrs. Benson said, "I think I should come."

"Well that might be a problem since we only have…" Carly said before pulling out six first-class tickets to Kathmandu, "Six tickets."

"Six?" Sam asked.

"One for Spencer," Freddie said, "One for my mom, and maybe one for Gibby."

"Sweet," Mrs. Benson said, "Let's get ready."

"Oh no," Freddie said as Mrs. Benson dragged him out the door.

Once they were back home, and finished packing, Freddie took out his pear-pad, and turned on his favorite show, MacGyver.

He loved it because he liked how MacGyver used unconventional materials to do amazing things, just like he did to rig up the grapple-dummy in his room.

After two more days, the gang invited Gibby to attend the IWeb Awards with them, and they were all packed up.

And after finishing off the ham Sam had started eating twenty minutes ago, she followed Carly, Spencer, and Gibby into the elevator.

When they arrived on the ground floor, Freddie and Mrs. Benson were already down there.

"Ah great," Lewbert exclaimed, "MORE PEOPLE!"

"Let's get out of here," Spencer said as they all picked up their things, and walked out of Bushwell Plaza, and into Mrs. Benson's Prius.

Getting through security was no picnic, but there was a big shock for them getting onto the airplane, setting the next row up from them was Nevel Papperman, "Hello ICarlies." Nevel said.

"Nevel," Carly asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to the IWeb Awards," Nevel said, "Nominated for best commentary show."

"Nevel," Nevel's mother said, "If you sabotage their performance, I will ground you."

"Alright mother." Nevel said.

The flight from Seattle to Nepal was a long one, first class from Seattle to Japan, then to India, and a bus the rest of the way.

But before they could get to the border, Freddie was checking his emails, and found one from Theodore saying that the IWeb awards had been canceled for the time being because Nepal's civil war had expanded to the borders, and several traveling busses had been stopped, and shot.

"Oh shit," Freddie said as he shut of his Pear-Pad.

"Freddie!" Mrs. Benson said.

"I'm sorry mom, but we've got to stop this bus," Freddie said as he ran up to the cabin of the bus, "Driver," Freddie said as he got up to the front, "You got to turn us around!"

"I can't," the driver said as they approached the checkpoint, "We're approaching a checkpoint."

Freddie had done some research on Nepal, and those men in front of the bus weren't Nepalese Army, Freddie ran to the back of the bus, "Checkpoint," Freddie said, "And the men at it aren't Nepalese Army."

"How can you tell?" Carly asked.

"I always do my research," Freddie said, "Just sit back, and don't move."

Freddie was right, he Nepalese army's standard-issue assault rifle was the M16, not the AK-47.

The driver was ushered out of the bus, and when his papers were shown, the guards went bat-shit crazy, and beat him to the ground as one of them raised his AK-47 toward the window.

"DOWN!" Freddie shouted.

Everyone dove on the floor, and covered their heads as bullets flew through the window, and the sides of the bus.

Spencer screamed in pain as a bullet clipped the back of his leg.

"Let's go," Freddie said as he opened the back-door of the bus, and scrambled out the back just in time to see the Resistance fighters point their rifles at them.

The remaining seven were ushered out of the bus, and onto their knees behind the bus, and a large helicopter came in for a landing.

The man that stepped out looked like Chow from the Hangover series.

"What's the matter with you," he said as he walked up to his men, "I said stop the bus, not shoot the bus."

"I'm sorry Mr. Chen," the soldier said.

"Sorry doesn't do it," Chen said as he walked around him, then pulled a knuckle-duster knife out of his jacket, "It never does it," he then turned around, and proceeded to stab the soldier in the stomach, the chest, and once in the throat, then fell onto the ground in front of Freddie.

Freddie couldn't believe what had happened, this man had just stabbed a man three times, and it didn't even look like it phased him.

"I know you," Chen said as he turned around, and looked at Freddie, "You're the tech-producer of iCarly, welcome to Nepal," he then helped Freddie to his feet, and hugged him, then hugged Sam, Carly, Spencer, and Gibby, "Come on, selfee time," Chen lined up everyone in front of his camera, and took a selfee of him with them.

"What do we do with the bus?" One of the rebels asked.

"What do you think," Chen asked as Carly, Sam, Spencer, and Gibby were brought back to their knees, and their hands were tied behind their backs, and Nevel's, and Nevel's hands were tied behind their backs, Chen then put his arm around Freddie's shoulders, "Hold that for me will you," Chen slid the knuckle-duster into Freddie's jacket, "Don't worry my friend, they'll be in good hands now," Chen then walked back toward his helicopter, "You and me boy are going to tear shit up!"

Freddie was then struck on the back of the head with the butt-stock of an AK-47, and Freddie heard his mother and Carly scream his name as he fell on his face, and slipped into unconsciousness.

As soon as Freddie hit the ground, everyone else was forced to their feet, and into separate Tuk-Tuks, "What about him boss?" One rebels asked.

The bus was set of fire as he said, "What do you think?"

The two rebels grabbed Freddie by the arms, and dragged off.

_Everyone's been kidnapped, this isn't good…_

_Dobryy den'_ is Russian for Good Day

A Tuk-Tuk is a three-wheeled vehicle of Chinese origin


	2. Far Cry begins

**Chapter 2 – New Tactics**

Freddie could feel the rush of cold water suddenly hit him as one of the rebels dumped a bucket of water on him which instantly woke him up.

Freddie spat water, and sat upright in the grass to find his hands had been bound, and that he was on the edge of a large cliff.

"On your feet," the rebel said in Nepalese, Freddie stood up as the rebel raised his AK-47, "Turn around."

Freddie turned around, then reached inside of his jacket, and retrieved the knuckle-duster knife Chen put in his jacket.

As soon as the rebel placed the AK-47 into Freddie's back, Freddie spun around, and stabbed the rebel in the chest, then removed the knife to slice the second rebel across the throat.

Both men dropped to the ground, dead, and the shock of what Freddie did instantly hit him, and he fell back against a rock.

As he cut himself free, he leaned over the rock, and threw up.

He didn't have time to feel the guilt, he could tell that more rebels were coming, he slid the knuckle-duster knife into his belt, and made a run for it.

As he did, he could hear gunshots, and bullets whistled by him.

He continued running, as the bullets whistled all around, and as he continued, he soon found a sharp incline which he started rolling down.

When he reached the bottom, he picked himself up, and slid the knife into his jacket.

He didn't have time to brush himself off, he need to get out of there, so he continued running.

And before he could stop himself, he fell down a steep embankment, and into a river.

He was completely stunned, and couldn't move, he could only watch as he floated down river before seeing a hand reach into the water, and grab his wrist.

He was pulled from the water, and onto a boat.

He awoke several hours later, and found himself in a hotel somewhere.

"He's awake." a familiar voice said.

Freddie sat upright, and found himself shirtless with a cast across his chest and ribs, he looked to his left to see a familiar face, "Colonel Morgan?" Freddie asked.

"Yep," Colonel Roger Morgan said as he walked over, and sat by Freddie's bed, "How you feeling?"

"Alright," Freddie said, "Despite the pain in my side I feel fine."

"Good," Colonel Morgan said as he tossed Freddie a black polo shirt, "Put that on."

Freddie pulled the shirt over his head, and followed Colonel Morgan outside where several U.S. Army soldiers were getting set up, "Colonel," Freddie said, "What's going on here?"

"The Nepalese government doesn't have enough man-power to stop the rebels," Colonel Morgan said, "So we decided to lend a hand. We didn't expect to find you here."

"We were summoned by the IWeb awards," Freddie said, "Didn't go quite as planned."

"I'll bet," Colonel Morgan said, "I take it Carly and Sam were taken?"

"Yes," Freddie said, "And my mom, Spencer, our Friend Gibby, and our enemy Nevel Papperman, plus his mother."

"Good lord," Colonel Morgan said as he turned around to face Freddie, "This is worse than we thought," he then placed a hand on Freddie's arm, "But how'd you get away?"

"Their boss, Chen had his men hit me over the head with an AK," Freddie said, "They were going to execute me but Chen had already slipped his knuckle-duster knife into my jacket. I pulled that out, and took them both out. I ran for as long as I could before ending up in that river you fished me out of."

"Chen," Colonel Morgan said, "That name keeps on popping up."

"Have you ever been able to put a face with a name?" Freddie asked.

"Yep," Colonel Morgan said, "You're not the first person to survive his killing squads. This is all just a game to him. Thee others have escaped, and all three have been killed."

"What's going to happen to them?" Freddie asked.

"If we can't find them, they'll make Spencer, Nevel, and Gibby work in the mines that Chen owns," Colonel Morgan said, "You mother, Carly, Sam, and Nevel's mother will probably be sold into slavery."

"What do we do?" Freddie asked.

"We go back to the scene of where they were taken," Colonel Morgan said, "Then we figure out what we do with you."

Colonel Morgan got dressed in civilian gear, and packed an M16A2 with three spare magazines.

The two loaded up in a Tuk-Tuk to avoid suspicion, and drove off toward the place Freddie and the gang were picked up by Chen's men.

When they arrived they found that Chen's men had made no attempt to clear up the scene, the driver was lying face down on the ground, and the bus was burned to a crisp.

Freddie walked up to the driver, and placed two fingers to his neck, "Well," Colonel Morgan asked.

"He's dead," Freddie said, "They beat the shit out of him after showing them his papers."

"We've seen him do this before," Colonel Morgan said, "Block the border with a fake checkpoint, beat the driver to death, rob the bus blind, and take the passengers hostage."

"Looks like he was armed," Freddie said as he reached into the back waistband of the driver's pants, and pulled out a Smith & Wesson M1911 .45 handgun, "1911 Smith and Wesson .45," Freddie ejected the magazine, then pulled back on the slide, showing one bullet in the chamber, "Fully loaded, and ready to go."

"He was expecting trouble," Colonel Morgan said, "Might want to hold onto that for a while."

Freddie engaged the safety on the pistol, and slid it into his jacket as several shots rang out, Freddie and Colonel Morgan turned around to see two rebels heading toward them in their own Tuk-Tuk with AK-47s.

Freddie took out the M1911, and fired twice, the bullets shattered the wind-shield, and killed the driver.

As the second rebel got out, Colonel Morgan raised the M16, and fired two bursts, the rebel was struck twice in the chest.

"Nice shot," Colonel Morgan said as he and Freddie walked up to the rebels.

"I don't know whether to say thank you or not," Freddie said as he leaned down to one of the rebels, and picked up a radio.

As the radio came on, Freddie instantly heard them speaking in English, "What about this one eh?" One asked.

"I know, she's real pretty," the other said as Carly screamed in the background.

"Carly." Freddie said.

"Take her up to high-count point." another said.

"I know where that is," Colonel Morgan said, "Let's go!"

Freddie and Colonel Morgan piled into the Tuk-Tuk the rebels pulled up in, and drove off toward high-count point.

"We've only got two guns," Freddie said, "We're a little under-equipped."

"See if there's something in the back." Colonel Morgan said.

Freddie switched from the front to the back, and pulled up a tarp too reveal some heavy artillery, "Holy shit." Freddie said.

"What?" Colonel Morgan asked.

"We got a Milkor MGL Y2," Freddie said as he held it over the passenger's seat, "And we've got about sixty rounds of ammo here."

"What else?" Colonel Morgan asked.

"You got room for an M16A1?" Freddie asked.

"Ok," Colonel Morgan said, "Good."

Once Freddie and Colonel Morgan were at high-count point, they found seven rebels standing guard there.

"Oh damn," Colonel Morgan said, "What do we do? We're low on ammo."

"I have an idea," Freddie said, "What's your shooting percentage?"

"Ok," Colonel Morgan said, "Why?"

"Because," Freddie said as he handed the grenade-launcher to Colonel Morgan, powered up the Tuk-Tuk, aimed it toward one of the barricades, and jammed the accelerator to the floor with a brick, then let the Tuk-Tuk speed toward the barricade, "When that hits the barricade, shoot it."

"Ah," Colonel Morgan said, "Brilliant."

As the Tuk-Tuk slammed into the barricade, Colonel Morgan took aim, and fired.

The explosion sent four of the rebels that ran to investigate the Tuk-Tuk flying, the shock wave killed them.

Freddie took aim with the M16, and fired, the bullet took out the man's arm, and the second took out his heart.

Colonel Morgan fired the Y2, sending two flying.

As Freddie and Colonel Morgan ran up the path to the cottage the soldiers had set up, "Carly hang on we're coming!" Freddie exclaimed.

As soon as they reached the door, one of the rebels that had stood up, half the bones on his body were broken, and as he did, Freddie turned toward him with the M1911, and fired two rounds into the man's head and neck.

Colonel Morgan kicked the door in, and covered the area, "Clear," Colonel Morgan called, then walked outside, "She's not here!"

"Damn it," Freddie said, "There must be two different of these places."

"This wasn't a total loss," Colonel Morgan said as he slapped Freddie on the shoulder, "You've shown me you can handle yourself," Colonel Morgan then put his arm around Freddie's shoulders, "I think you've proven you deserve to be here."

Freddie and Colonel Morgan arrived back at base around 9:00, local time, and he had called ahead and set up a ceremony for Freddie, Colonel Morgan, dressed in full dress uniform stood in front of Freddie who was dressed in civilian gear, holding a bible, "Fredward J. Bensen," Colonel Morgan said as he raised his right hand, "Place your hand on the bible, and raise your right hand."

Freddie placed his hand on the bible, and raised his right hand, "Ok." Freddie said.

"Now repeat after me," Colonel Morgan said, "I Fredward Bensen," Freddie repeated, "Do solemnly swear," Freddie repeated, "To support and defend the constitution of the United States of America; Against all enemies foreign and domestic; That I will bear allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, with any mental reservations or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office upon which I am about to enter; so help me god."

Everyone clapped as one of the soldiers walked up, and pinned the stripes of a Sergeant onto Freddie's sleeves.

"Thank you sir," Freddie said as he saluted Colonel Morgan.

"You've earned it Sergeant," Colonel Morgan said, "Now let's get your friends and family back."

"Yes sir," Freddie said as Colonel Morgan and he walked off.

_Sergeant Freddie Bensen is on the hunt…_


	3. The Defector

**Chapter 3 – Junpal**

The next day, after receiving his uniform and beret, Freddie reported to Colonel Morgan.

"Sir," Freddie said as he walked up to Colonel Morgan's desk.

"Freddie," Colonel Morgan said, "We think we've received intel on your friend Gibby. Chen has him working in a silver mine somewhere in the Northern Sector. We don't know exactly where he is, but we believe that a recent defector might be the key."

"Where is he?" Freddie asked.

"In a town seventy miles north called Junpal," Colonel Morgan said, "I want you to dress in your civies, get down there, and extract him."

"Ok," Freddie said, "I'll get on that."

Freddie got dressed in normal civilian clothes, except for the combat boots that came with the uniform.

He quickly hopped on a small scooter, and took off toward Junpal.

In order to stay alive he spent the rest of the previous day training his draw and disarming and individual, he kept the M1911 in the waistband on his pants, a Walther PPK holstered at the top of his right boot, had an assisted-open stiletto holstered at his belt, and he carried the knuckle-duster knife in the left boot.

Freddie had a half-helmet with a pair of biker goggles, the previous night he had the symbol of the U.S. Air Force tattooed on the space between his shoulder-blades.

After three hours of traveling, he arrived at the place where the defector was located, a small bar inside the gated Mountain town of Junpal which was under Rebel control.

As soon as Freddie entered the town, several Rebels started noticing him.

Freddie entered the tavern the defector was supposed to be in, two of the Rebels were inside, looking at him.

Freddie pulled out the compact earpiece Colonel Morgan handed him back at the base, and placed it in his ear, making it look like he was scratching his ear.

"Good to see you," Colonel Morgan said, "The defector said he'd be on the second floor," Freddie walked up to the second floor, Colonel Morgan could see what had happened because one of the soldiers had replaced the button of Freddie's shirt with a small camera, Freddie entered, and Colonel Morgan spotted the defector on the edge of the bar, "That's him, edge of the bar. Ask him 'How are the samosas'."

Freddie sat at the edge of the bar, next to the defector, "How are the samosas?" He asked.

"They're good," the defector said, "You're late."

"You're early," Freddie said, "You have information on an American teenager in the Rebels care?"

"Yes," the defector said, "He's fine alive."

"Where?" Freddie asked.

"I'll let you know when we arrive in U.S. territory," the defector said, "My car's out back."

"To simple," Freddie said, "He's smart, we'll need something else."

"And an escape plan," the defector said as two rebels came up the stairs, "Blue-uniforms, twelve O'clock."

"Follow me," Freddie said as he led the defector onto the balcony.

As the rebels saw them, one of them raised his AK-47, and cocked it.

Freddie then came up with a plan, he attacked some cord from a fishing-pole he found on the ground, ran in below the door as a trip-line, and then attached a simple mechanism that would cause a Nepalese flag to fly in his face.

Freddie and the defector hid behind the balcony as the rebel came out onto the balcony, and the flag-pole smacked him right in the jaw.

The rebel's finger slipped on the trigger, and seven bullets came out of the end of the AK-47 as the other rebels raised their weapons, Freddie pulled out the M1911, "Keep your head down," Freddie said as he pushed the defector down.

As the other rebel came running out of the bar, Freddie fired two shots, killing the first rebel, and injuring the other, sending him falling over the edge of the balcony, and landing on his head.

Freddie and the defector moved up before taking fire from the street below as the rebels fired at them from the street.

Freddie scooped up a single AK, and charged into the bar in front of the defector.

As they climbed down the stairs, one rebel came up armed with an AK-47 with an attached bayonet, Freddie knocked the bayonet aside, slammed the man against the wall, then kicked the bayonet up into his hand, and stabbed the man through the bottom of the throat.

After forcefully removing the AK-47 from the bayonet, he aimed the rifle down the stairs as four Rebels came running up the stairs, and fired.

The four Rebels fell down the stairs, dead, and as they did, Freddie picked up the other AK, and continued down the stairs.

As they arrived at the front of the bar one Rebel ran came out of nowhere, and tried to shoot Freddie who pulled out the stiletto he kept sheathed at his belt, he then extended the blade, and threw it.

The knife stuck the rebel in the eye, and as he grabbed it, Freddie ran up with the AK-47 held like a bat, and smashed the wooden butt-stock right on top of the knife, driving it deeper into the rebel's face, killing him.

Freddie tossed the AK aside, and pulled out the M1911 as more rebels fired at him and the defector.

Freddie and the defector quickly leapt onto a kart that was rolling down toward them.

The kart sent them flying out the gates of Junpal, and down the mountain as several Tuk-Tuks came after them.

There was an M60 mounted onto the back of the kart, Freddie grabbed the M60, and pulled back on the cocking drive, "When we reach a corner I need you to move this to either side," Freddie said as he fired at one of the Tuk-Tuks.

As soon as they were approaching a corner, the defector tipped the kart to one side, causing it to turn.

Freddie fired twelve rounds into the driver's side of the Tuk-Tuk, blood splattered all over the seats right before it went barreling over the side of the road, and flattening on impact with the rocks, then exploding.

Another one of the Tuk-Tuks came flying down the mountain with three rebels inside (including the driver) who fired at the kart, one bullet glanced off the kart's wheel, and came out the floor of the kart, nearly missing the defector's ass by an inch.

Freddie fired back, one of the rebels took a bullet in the arm, and fell from the kart, Freddie emptied seven bullets into the driver's chest who let his foot jam down on the accelerator, which flew by the kart, went flying into the guard-rail, gator-flipped once, landed front-first into the ground, and exploded.

As another Tuk-Tuk came around the corner, the kart slammed into the guard-rail, sending Freddie onto the floor, and nearly falling into the side.

"You good," the defector asked.

"No," Freddie said, "I think my arm's dislocated."

"Give me your arm," the defector said as he moved to Freddie's side.

Freddie rolled onto one side, and the defector knocked Freddie's shoulder back into place.

After that was solved, Freddie grabbed the M60 as the Tuk-Tuk came right up behind them, Freddie then squeezed the trigger, and emptied the rest of the clip into the vehicle.

Freddie and the defector looked forward, and there was a sharp turn they couldn't make so they leapt off the back of the kart.

As the Kart went off the edge, the final Tuk-Tuk came at them, Freddie pulled out the M1911, handed the PPK to the defector, and both of them emptied the clips into the window before jumping aside, letting the Tuk-Tuk fly off the cliff.

"Woo," Freddie said as they both stood up, and started walking down the hill, "You can't buy that kind of excitement."

"I agree," the defector said, "Quite exciting."

Freddie and the defector arrived back at the base around midnight, and after clearing the defector, he spilled so many names it was like someone had just punctured a cow's heart and words came flooding out instead of blood.

Freddie instantly got the idea where Gibby was, a small mine near the Nepalese border with China.

_Hang on Gibby, Freddie's coming…_


End file.
